Stage 3-12
Stage 3-12 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script * MC: Kiro, do you think... the cotton candy is getting smaller? * I leaned out from behind the camera and asked. * Kiro: Hmm? Really? * He looked at it through the mouth of the bear costume. * We both stopped and stared intently at it. * Kiro: Ah! * He suddendly started to run. * MC: Wha, what? * Kiro: Hurry! Hurry! It's melting! * I ran after him. * In full bear costume, Kiro trudged o all the way to the old grandma's home. * When the grandma saw Kiro, she took out a lipstick, freshened up her makeup, and smiled at us. * Kiro removed his bear head and handed over a cotton candy-- stick. * Kiro: Aw... It's melted away completely! * Kiro: Sorry... I'll buy another one... * The grandma used her own handkerchief to wipe the sweat off Kiro's brow. * Granny: Kiro, job well done. This is exacly the cotton candy I wanted! * Kiro: Huh? * Mc: Huh? * Granny: It's a love token of mu old hubby from our past. We used to buy a cotton candy and eat it on the way home. * Granny: Later, after we were married, I was about 8 months pregnant, and I suddenly had a craving for cotton candy. * Granny: My husband went out get me one. It was so hot that day, it had melted by the time he got back. * Granny: That out-of-breath, guilty look on his face was much sweeter than any cotton candy. * As the grandmother recalls this story, she glows with an uncommon radiace. * We never imagined that we'd bumble our way into completing the task like this. * Granny: Tiday, Kiro bought me a cotton candy. I should take a picture and post it online to let everybody know. * The grandma quite skillfully opened various social apps, composed the messages, and sent them out. * Kiro and I were boyh impressed. * Granny: Oh yeah, Kiro. I almost forgot. Can I get your signature? * Just one will be fine. This one, "Never Forget", is my favorite album. * Grandma took out a pile og collected CDs 3 copies of each album. * Granny: One for collecting, one for listening to and one to sell to others! Everyone buys'em like this! * Kiro took the CD from the grandma very carefully and signed his signature. * Kiro: Grandma, it's so good to have met you. * Granny: Oh, hehehe, what an adorable kid! I should be the one saying that to you! * I held the camera on one side and couldn't help smiling. * As a fan of Kiro's every day for her must be interesting. * Kiro must be very happy now. * Granny: If the knew I was a fan, they wouldn't have let me on. It was hard containing myself in front of the crew. * Granny: Come, I have something to show you. * The grandma took us into a room. I was utterly shocked. * It was filled with everything about Kiro, from his first debut. She had every photo of him first debut. She had every photo of him on her walls. * MC: Who is this little boy... * Granny: It´s him at 6 when he just started. That round face. And such a solemn expression. Adorable! * Granny: And here, when he was 10, performing with the king of pop. I have a tape of this. I'll show it to you later... * MC: Hmm... * Granny: Look at this! * MC: This must be still photo from the "Listen" concert? * Granny: Exactly. At 15, when he had just returned from overseas. Ooowweee, hehehe. * Even at 15 he haad such a unique character: clean, innocent, makes you unable to take you unable to take your eyes off him. * MC: This-- * Granny: Ah, this is two years ago when he was 20. It´s such a good photo that I bought 20 copies of that magazine! * In the photo, Kiro wasn't smiling, just idly looking at the camera, like an aloof kitten. * Listening to her talk, it's like I was witnessing Kiro growing up firsthand. * What I didn't notice was that while I was looking at the photos, Kiro was looking at me the whole time. ¿